Restless
by DarkenedWaters
Summary: A oneshot K/D. My first fanfic, please R/R. Thank you!


_Author's Note: I hope everyone'__s having a good day. I am! I'm so glad I finally got around to putting this up! My very first fanfic!_

_Disclaimer: Kel and Dom, wonderful characters that they are, belong to Tamora Pierce. I am NOT her. I wish I was, though…_

* * *

Snowflakes drifted softly down from a cloud-filled sky, blanketing the landscape. A serene silence permeated the icy-cold air, undisturbed by human or beast. The trees were dusted with snow, and the ground was covered in white – it was the very picture of cold winter beauty. Aside from the gently falling snow, everything was quiet and still. Too still.

Keladry of Mindelan sighed in frustration and stalked away from the window. When was this gods-curst snow going to melt?! She did NOT enjoy sitting around all day, banned from the outdoors because of the snow. The men might enjoy a break from weapons training – _she _did not. Kel was feeling restless, and it was time she did something about it.

For a while she sat, staring out the window and pondering varied means of escape. Finally, as the bell rang to signify the third hour after noon, she rose to her feet. Dressing warmly, she then casually ambled her way down to the stables, which were empty of people – good. This was too easy.

Kel approached Peachblossom, who snorted restlessly and stamped his foot when he noticed her. Kel stroked his nose gently, murmuring, "Don't worry, boy. Soon you'll be running again." He snorted in agreement. Kel saddled and bridled him, then led him out of his stall. Furtively, she glanced this way and that – the stables were still empty. She quietly led Peachblossom out into the snow-covered courtyard. He seemed to understand the need for silence and set his hooves down gently, careful not to let them clatter on the stones through the thin layer of snow. Now came the tricky part – getting out through the gate. Lord Raoul had, supposedly for the men's benefit, banned everyone from venturing out while the snow fell. The sentries had strict orders to stop anyone who disobeyed Raoul's command – but the gate had to remain open during the day, in case a hasty entrance or evacuation was needed, and so their task was a little more difficult than Raoul had told them it would be. Nevertheless, they had faced no signs of opposition. No one was willing to ride out while it was snowing. No one, except Kel.

She had three options. First, she could try and sneak out past the sentries, a task that would be very difficult and unlikely to succeed, as it was fairly impossible to sneak through a wide open gate and across a white landscape while wearing dark clothing. Second, she could attempt to talk her way out. If she chose this option, the result would be unpredictable, as it depended on the sentries' moods and general dispositions. Her third and last option – and this was the one she liked most – was to simply mount Peachblossom and charge straight through the gates.

As Kel stood to one side of the courtyard, pondering her decision, she became aware of the feeling of being watched. She glanced around, frowning slightly, but saw no one. Which was just as well, for her watcher did not want to be seen. And even as he watched from his hiding place, Keladry of Mindelan swung herself decisively onto Peachblossom's broad back and urged him into a gallop. They charged wildly through the gates and disappeared into the swirling snow, oblivious to the startled exclamations of the sentries. The watcher mounted his already-saddled horse and walked towards the gates, where the sentries were staring after Kel in bewilderment. One of them caught sight of the watcher, and called out with an amused grin, "Sergeant Dom! What's gotten into the Lady Knight?"

The watcher, Domitan of Masbolle, grinned back. "A terrible cast of restlessness," he replied dramatically. "I have been sent to cure her."

"Well, cure away," the sentry called, his grin broadening as he swept his arm towards the gate. Dom nodded his head in thanks, and urged his gelding into a gallop.

* * *

Freedom. Wild, blissful freedom. Kel was filled with an ecstatic joy as she and Peachblossom galloped through the snow drifts, revelling in the chance to simply just keep running. Nothing could stop their wild charge, nothing could come between them and the beauty of freedom. As they rode through the snow, endlessly running, Kel knew that nothing could compare to the feeling of being one with her mount as his powerful legs took them stride after stride away from the oppression of walls.

When Peachblossom finally began to tire, Kel slowed him to a walk and searched for a shelter. She came across a grove of trees, growing close enough together that their overhead branches would provide protection from the falling snow. Dismounting, she unsaddled Peachblossom, then rubbed him down and laid a blanket over his bare back. Once he was safely tethered to a low branch, Kel settled herself against a tree and let her eyelids droop. The day had, so far, been perfect. After a week of confinement, she was finally _free_.

* * *

When she woke, it was to the smell of food. She sat up, yawning, and looked around the grove. Tethered beside Peachblossom was a familiar-looking grey gelding. Seated in the centre of the ring of trees and munching on a cheese roll was none other than Sergeant Dom.

"What are you doing here?" Kel demanded, getting to her feet and folding her arms across her chest.

Dom looked up from where he was sitting, a cheeky grin on his face. "Eating," he replied teasingly, hefting the roll, and Kel felt the familiar tingly sensation in her chest that she got whenever he looked at her. Unable to stay angry at him for invading her peace, she sat down beside him.

"Hungry?" he inquired, and Kel nodded, slightly ashamed that she hadn't thought to bring food of her own. She accepted the roll he offered, munching on it contentedly.

"How long were you planning to stay out here?" Dom asked casually, blue eyes dancing. Kel scowled at him and replied, "Long enough." He grinned good-naturedly at her, and her heart flipped over in her chest. Why did he have to be so damn good-looking?

As they sat there, Kel became aware of how cold it was, and she shivered involuntarily. Dom noticed the movement and rose to his feet, saying, "If you're no longer feeling restless, we should probably start heading back. You covered a lot of ground on your wild gallop." Kel flushed and also rose. They moved over to the horses, and Kel became acutely aware of Dom's presence beside her as she lifted Peachblossom's saddle over the horse's back.

By the time Kel had finished buckling Peachblossom's saddle, Dom had already untethered his horse and was standing there waiting for Kel with the reins in his hand. As Kel untethered Peachblossom, her horse gave an exasperated-sounding snort and lunged forward suddenly, causing an unsuspecting Kel to stumble backwards and trip over her own feet, landing flat on her back. She sighed at her horse's antics as Dom unsuccessfully attempted to stifle a laugh. Glaring at him, Kel felt an evil idea form in her mind and said crossly, "Aren't you going to help me up?" Still chuckling, Dom extended a hand. Kel grasped it and yanked hard, causing him to fall face first into the dirt beside her.

"Who's laughing now?" she taunted as he rolled over onto his back and glared at her. "Oh, you're going to pay for that," he said threateningly, blue eyes dancing with humour. And suddenly he was on top of her, his legs pinning hers and both of her wrists caught in one of his hands as he tickled her stomach mercilessly with the other. Kel convulsed with laughter and tried unsuccessfully to push him off.

"Do you yield?" he asked, leaning his head closer to hers as he grinned evilly.

"I – yield!" Kel gasped through fits of laughter, and he stopped tickling her. For a moment they were frozen, grins fading, their faces incredibly close. And then, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, Dom lowered his face the last few inches and kissed her. Their breath mingled warmly as a welter of emotions raced through Kel so fast she had not time to identify them. The moment seemed to last forever; only the two of them mattered. Nothing, no one else was important. It was only her and him, with the rest of the world fading into the background. Suddenly, Dom pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said huskily, standing up and moving away. Kel slowly got to her feet, feeling hurt and confused. Had the kiss been a joke? Or had he meant it? He was avoiding her gaze steadily, and Kel just stood there, feeling uncomfortable and unsure.

"Dom?" she asked hesitantly, taking a step towards him. He looked at her almost fearfully. "What was that all about?"

"I'm sorry, Kel," he said in a rush. "I didn't mean to ruin our friendship, I don't know what came over me – "

"Dom," Kel said firmly, cutting him off. A tentative idea was forming in her mind, but what right had she to hope? "Did you mean it?"

"What?" His eyes flickered with an emotion she couldn't name.

"The kiss," Kel said softly. "Did you mean it?"

He hesitated, hope and fear and uncertainty written on his face. Then he seemed to come to a decision, and stepped forward. "With all my heart," he whispered softly.

Kel's breath caught in her lungs. She had hoped, but never truly believed, that Dom might really like her. Moments like this had featured regularly in her dreams, but dreams could not compare to reality.

"I love you, Kel," Dom whispered. "I've loved you since the moment I met you."

"Why?" Kel asked, shocked.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly, and Kel felt an un-Yamani-like blush rise to her cheeks. "More than any of the court ladies. You're a skilled fighter, and an excellent tactician. But you're more than that, too. You're strong, courageous, and determined; you always see the best in people and you're always willing to give them a chance, no matter what their status. You mean everything to me, Kel. I love you."

Kel gaped him, absolutely stunned. Her mind had frozen, refusing to function. She could think of nothing to say.

Dom seemed to take her silence as an indicator that she did not return his feelings. His face fell, and he turned away. "Let's just forget this ever happened," he muttered, taking his horse's reins. Kel frantically tried to gather her scrambled wits, knowing that if she said nothing he would be lost to her forever. And suddenly, her heart knew what to say. "I love you too," she said softly. He froze, his back still turned towards her. "What did you say?" he whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

"I love you too," Kel repeated. She was nervous and excited and hopeful all at the same time, and her heart felt as though it might leap out of her chest at any moment.

After a long, tense silence, Dom turned to face her. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

Kel knew words alone could not convince him. She stepped forward, cupping his cheeks with her palms and pulling his head down towards hers. Their lips met for the second time that day as he gathered her into his arms, stroking her back and her hair as she twined her arms around his neck, holding him close. The kiss deepened and Kel felt as though she would burst with all the emotions churning inside her. They broke apart momentarily, gasping for air, then their lips came together again with a hungry passion.

A loud whinny caused them to jump apart in surprise. Peachblossom was glaring at them, stamping his foot impatiently. _I'm bored, _his looked seemed to say. _Let's go back. _

"He's right," Kel said, feeling flushed and out of breath. "We should head back before they send out a search party."

"Yeah," Dom agreed, looking just as flustered as she felt. Neither of them made a move towards their horses.

"Are we going to tell people about us?" Kel asked finally. "_Is _there an 'us'?"

"Yes, there is," Dom said decisively. "And as for telling people – I'll leave that choice up to you."

Kel grinned and said, "I can't wait to see the look on Neal's face when we tell him."

Dom broke into an equally wide grin. "He'll be devastated." They continued grinning foolishly at each other for a moment, both overwhelmed by their emotions, before Dom pulled Kel back into his arms and kissed her sweetly, his lips conveying such warmth and passion that she trembled.

A derisive-sounding snort jerked them back to the present, and they broke apart just in time to see Peachblossom trot off through the trees, apparently fed-up with his mistress's dawdling. Kel shook her head in amusement as Dom glanced at his own horse, which was calmly munching on a small clump of grass.

"Looks like you'll have to ride with me," he said in mock-sorrow. Kel punched him lightly on the arm and swung herself up onto Dom's grey gelding. He mounted behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist while grasping the reins with the other. Kel leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes, smiling contentedly. His solid warmth behind her was comforting, and she began to doze off.

And, despite the war, despite an impending return to oppressive walls, despite _everything, _she was completely, blissfully, perfectly happy.

* * *

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. All you have to do now to earn my endless, eternal gratitude is press that little purple button that just sits there, looking so inviting…_

_Review. Go now._

_Even if you don't want my gratitude. _

_DarkenedWaters_


End file.
